2016 Bonesology Hiatus Challenge: The End of Summer
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This new Bonesology challenge consists of 20 prompts dealing with the end of summer…. I'm going to try to make them all into one story…
1. Chapter 1 Out of School

A/N: This challenge consists of 20 prompts dealing with the end of summer…. I'm going to try to make them all into one 20 chapter story…

Booth rolled over and pulled Brennan close, "Bones, let's get the kids to school and spend the last day before they're out of school until September together." 

"Booth, school being out for the summer isn't going to change our routine that much. Summer day camp starts Monday it's the same hours as school is. It lasts nearly the whole summer. Plus Christine has her 2 week science camp at the end of June. I think Hank will be lonely not having Christine at camp or at home for two weeks."

"I know, but today is Tuesday that means we have to entertain them until Monday. Plus that gives them ample time to drive us crazy."

"I can't believe that Christine is going to be in fifth grade and Hank in kindergarten…."

"I know. What do you say to not sending them to day camp after Christine finishes science camp and taking a long vacation somewhere? Let's give the kids a summer of memories. We have a ton of vacation days sitting there not being used…"

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere we want. We could go camping…"

"Christine wouldn't do well without indoor plumbing, Booth."

Booth laughed, "We can rent a cabin on the lake with indoor plumbing and electricity and go fishing and stuff."

"That sounds nice. Not the fishing part, but a lakeside cabin would be nice…"

"I'll throw them back, Bones. What do you say, Bones?"

"I say go start breakfast while I call Cam and take the day off to plan a vacation. Then I'll get the kids up. We're not going to tell them until we get ready to go, in case something happens and we can't go. I'd like to go see Russ too."

"We can do that. We can go to the lake for a week or so then head to North Carolina and spend some time on the beach. We could rent a beach house and maybe Max can come visit for a while. Hodgins, Angela and Michael Vincent too."

"Let's have everything ready to leave as soon as Christine gets back from camp. We should go see Russ first for at least two weeks then then we'll come back and go to the lake."

Booth looked at Brennan in surprise, "you'd be willing to take three weeks away from the lab and go on vacation, Bones?"

"Yes. The children aren't going to be small forever, Booth. Plus we never went on vacations when I was a kid, Mom and Dad always had to 'work'. I want Christine and Hank to have better childhood memories than I do."

Booth kissed Brennan, "they will, Bones. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping for a bathing suit

Brennan and Booth spent all day planning both of their trips. They had called Angela, Max and Russ and everyone accepted the invitation to join the Booth family for part of their beach vacation. Russ and Amy decided to stay at the beach for a few weeks instead of driving back and forth every day. By the time Booth left to get the kids from school Brennan had found and rented a 6 bedroom beech estate for a month. Now with two weeks to go until the big surprise vacation for the kids, Angela convinced Brennan to go shopping for new summer clothes for their families. They got things for Booth, Hodgins and the kids now they were shopping for themselves.

"I don't mind shopping that much, but I hate shopping for bathing suites. I look hideous in almost everything I try on… "

"Shut up, sweetie. Anything you try on will look fantastic on you." Angela picked out a deep purple skimpy two piece suit and handed it to Brennan. "This would be perfect for you."

"Angela, that is hardly appropriate for going to the beach with children…."

"Get it. Hodgins and I will watch Christine and Hank while you and Booth have some alone time at the beach."

"I don't know…"

"Brennan! Get it! I know you want it, I can see it in your eyes…"

"Fine. I need to get something a lot more modest for when I'm with the kids. Though I should just get tank tops and shorts, I'll be hanging out on the beach with Hank." Brennan checked the size and put it in the cart to try on when she got everything else.

"Is he still afraid of water?"

"Yes, we tried swimming lessons again this winter. He got in the water this time, but he froze and couldn't do anything. I didn't make him go back. I'm afraid he'll freeze up and slip or another kid will pull him under, and something will happen to him. Booth has tried taking him to the indoor pool at the gym he works out at, but all he does is sit there and if Booth tries to get him in the water he cries."

"Aww maybe he'll do better standing in ankle deep water so he can see and touch the bottom."

"I hope so. I can tell he wants to swim with Christine, but he can't get over the fear."

"He'll get past it Bren, he just needs time."

Brennan nodded as she picked through the suits again looking for something that was appropriate to hang out on the beach with a five year old in. she found a black and green one piece suit and hurried to the fitting room.


	3. Chapter 3 Vacation

Christine got home from science camp on June 29th the next night, a few hours before bedtime Booth called Christine and Hank into the living room.

"Mom and I are going to take both of you on vacation…"

"Where?"

Brennan handed Christine her IPad with a picture of the beach house on the screen. "I wanna see!" Christine sighed and handed over the IPad. We're going to North Carolina to see Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy and Hayley and Emma. We're all going to stay in that beach house for a month. Grandpa is coming with us. Hodgins, Angela, and Michael Vincent are going to meet us there and spend three weeks with us." After that we're going to spend a few days back here then we're going to spend a week at the lake."

"Yea!" Booth and Brennan smiled at each other.

"When do we go?"

"We're leaving tomorrow…" Booth reached behind him and picked up two huge duffel bags, he handed one to Christine and the other to Hank. "Go pack whatever toys, books and games you want to take with you. Mom already packed your clothes. I've got extra batteries. Leave the bags in your rooms, I'll get them when I tuck you in."

"Okay." Christine and Hank ran off, the bags dragging behind them.

Booth took Brennan's hand, "Do you think they're excited?"

"Yes, but to be honest so am I."

Booth chuckled and kissed Brennan's forehead, "me too."

It took a little bit longer to settle the kids down and get them in bed, Booth came back from tucking them in and sat down next to Brennan. "They're not going to sleep tonight."

"Maybe we should have waited to tell them or told them earlier so some of their excitement wore off before they went to bed…"

"Nah, we've got a long drive ahead of us they can sleep in the car. I can't believe Max asked to ride with us."

"I know. I got him a few pairs of earplugs today when I was getting a few last minute things."

Booth laughed, "Good call. I got the portable DVD player and a lot of their favorite movies. Christine packed a lot of books and her iPod."

"That's good. I got Hank new activity books and a big box of crayons. I downloaded some new audiobooks for him on my old tablet. Plus a few games I think he'll like. "

"He'll like that. I think he packed every truck and car he has."

"Did they pack games to play with Michael Vincent and Hayley and Emma?"

"Christine packed some, but we should grab some more and ones for adults. " Booth went over the game cabinet and started looking through it. "Did you get road trip snacks, Bones?"

"Yes, I got healthy snacks and some of the junk food items you requested as a treat."

"Thank you, Bones."

"You're welcome, Booth."

Early the next morning Brennan went into Christine's room to wake her up. "Christine, it's time to get up so we can go on our vacation."

"No I don't want to." Christine pulled her blanket up.

Brennan smiled, "I know it's early and you're very tired but you can sleep in the car we have a long drive ahead. Just go to the bathroom, brush your teeth and get dressed. We'll get breakfast later."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later Christine and Hank were sitting on the couch dressed in loose fitting t-shirts and shorts sound asleep.

"Bones, I'm going to go put our coffee, the snacks and cooler in the car then I'll come back and get Christine. You can carry Hank. Then we'll pick up Max."

"Okay." Brennan quietly snapped a picture of the two sleeping kids. Forty minutes later Booth, Brennan, Christine, Hank, and Max were on their way to North Carolina.


	4. Chapter 4 A Day at the Beach

Today was everybody's first full day at the beach. After a late night with the adults threating to go home if the kids didn't quiet down and go to sleep everyone managed to sleep in a little and have a lazy breakfast. Now Brennan sat on the beach with Hank while everyone else played in or near the water. "Hank, are you sure you don't want to go play in the ocean with everyone else? I'll go with you."

"I don't want to play in the water, mommy." Hank scooped more sand into his bucket.

"Okay." Another half hour went by and Brennan put the magazine she was reading back in her bag and stood up. "Hank, empty your bucket and let's go take a walk and look for shells."

"Okay." Hank dumped the sand out of his bucket and stood up, taking Brennan's hand. They headed in the opposite direction of everyone else. After they looked for shells for a little while and looked at the clouds, Brennan turned and headed toward the water. Once Hank saw they were headed for the water he stopped, Brennan knelt down. "Hank, I know you don't like to go in the water, but we won't go in very far, only your feet will get wet. I'll hold your hand the whole time. Just try it for a minute."

"Okay." Brennan smiled and stood up and headed toward the water. Hank tightened his grip on Brennan's hand as soon as the water started coming over the top of his foot.

"You're okay, sweetheart. Do you want to go in the water a little further?"

"N-no."

"Okay." After another minute Brennan started walking towards Booth and Christine, Hank loosened his grip on her hand a little. Booth smiled when he saw Hank walking to him.

"Hey, buddy, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I got shells!" Hank picked an orange colored shell out of the bucket and held it out for Booth to see.

"Cool. Come here let me see." Hank took two steps in a little deeper water and stopped dead. Brennan picked him up and kissed the top of his head. "You did good going in the water today, sweetheart. I'm proud of you." Brennan carried Hank over to Booth. "Hank also stood in the water for a few minutes. The water barely covered the top of his feet, but it's a start."

Booth grinned as he took Hank from Brennan, "Good job, buddy! High five! "After gave Hank gave Booth a high-five, Booth turned to Brennan, "Spend some time with everybody out here, Bones. Hank and I will go hang out on the beach for a little bit."

"Thanks, Booth." He nodded and gave Brennan a kiss.

A little bit later Brennan and Angela were standing in the kitchen watching everyone practically inhale their lunch.

"Ah, fresh sea air and running up and down the beach does wonders for the picky eater appetite. "

"Yes it does, normally Hank will not eat raw carrots, and he just asked Booth for another one…"

"Bren, after everyone finishes their lunch and has quiet time so Hayley can rest you and Booth should go to the beach. Hodgins and I will keep an eye on Hank and Christine."

"You're our guests, Angela. I can't ask you to babysit the children."

"You didn't ask, I volunteered. As your best friend I'm telling you to go tell your husband you'll see him on the beach in twenty minutes and go change your suit… I can tell he wants you, he's been discretely staring at you since he saw you walk out in your suit this morning…"

"Ange…"

"You can return the favor for Hodgins and me at least once before we go home. Now go change!"

"Okay…" Twenty minutes later Booth and Brennan were walking hand in hand down the beach….


	5. Chapter 5 The Fourth of July

It was The Fourth of July and everyone was up early to drive the hour and a half to Russ and Amy's for the annual Fourth of July parade. After Brennan helped Hank into his booster seat she noticed he looked sad. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't wanna go home!"

Brennan smiled and kissed Hank's forehead. "We're not going home for three weeks yet. We're just going to spend part of the day where Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy live to see the Fourth of July parade and go to the aquarium. We'll come back here in time to roast hotdogs and make S'mores before the fireworks start."

"Okay. Mommy can you put a movie in the DVD player, please."

"Sure. Which one would you like to watch?"

"The Lion King!"

Brennan nodded and found the movie and set up the player before handing it to Hank. The drive passed quickly with Hank watching the movie and Christine reading.

Once they had a place to watch the parade, Booth put Hank on his shoulders. Amy handed the kids plastic bags to put their candy in. After the parade everybody had a quick lunch before heading to the aquarium. Everyone enjoyed it fort the most part. The kids stuck to Hodgins and Brennan who answered every one of their questions in great detail. The five remaining adults hung back and watched. "I never knew how good Tempe was at the mom thing until now. She really enjoys it. "

Booth looked at Brennan and smiled before turning to Russ, "Bones, is a fantastic mother to all three of our kids. She has her moments of insecurity, but she'd do anything for our kids. My favorite thing to do is watch her play with them when she thinks no one is watching… she lets herself go, I get a glimpse of what childhood Bones was like." Booth looked back at Brennan who was now kneeling down with one arm around Hank explaining something. "Don't worry Booth, I'm getting it all on film. I'll make everyone a photo book when we get back."

"Thanks, Ange."

A few hours later Booth called an end to that part of the day so they could make it back to the beach for their cookout and fireworks. None of the kids wanted to leave, but after promising to come back at least one more time before they went home everyone followed Booth to their cars. When they got back to the beach house Booth built a fire in the fire pit just off the deck while everyone else carried supplies outside. After going through a couple packs of hotdogs and buns, a bag and a half of marshmallows a half dozen chocolate bars and a box of graham crackers everyone was full and settled in to watch the fireworks form the deck. Hank climbed into Brennan's lap and fell asleep as the first fireworks exploded in the sky. Booth looked over at Brennan and smiled, "Happy Fourth of July, Bones."

"Happy Fourth of July, Booth."


	6. Chapter 6 Beach towel

Brennan and Angela were enjoying time on the beach talking and relaxing. The Hodgins family was leaving the next morning.

"Angela, Booth and I are glad you were able to come on the trip with us. The children have enjoyed being together. Booth and I have also enjoyed spending time with you and Hodgins."

"Thanks for inviting us Brennan. It was nice to have a week without therapy and doctors' appointments. It's been the same thing every week for four years. Sometimes I don't know why Hodgins is still doing it. Yes he has a little feeling in his feet and ankles, but his legs are useless. I don't care about it though, I love Hodgins regardless…"

"I know, Angela. I think now the therapy is mostly to maintain upper body strength and to work out his legs just in case he wakes up one day and the nerves have regenerated enough…"

"…I know, it's just…." Both their heads turned when they heard Christine shriek and walk to Brennan. "Christine, what's wrong?"

"Michael Vincent threw my towel in the water now it's all wet and gross!" Christine held out the dripping beach towel for Brennan to see.

"Sweetheart, it's no big deal. I brought extra towels with me, you can use one of those. I'll wash yours this evening when I wash everyone else's."

"But I want my towel!" Angela had gotten the five kids beach towels with their names stitched in the corners to hopefully avoid fights over towels. Christine crossed her arms over her chest and pouted after she threw the towel down. Brennan gathered up her things and picked up the wet sandy towel.

"Christine, I think you need to go inside for a while and take a break. Let's go! "

"No, I don't want to!"

"It's almost lunchtime and after that you'd be resting anyway…"

"No!"

"Christine Angela, if you'd like to go to movie night on the beach tonight then I suggest you go inside and take a break!"

"Fine, but I'm not taking a nap!"

"You don't have to, just go inside and relax."

"Brennan I'll watch Hank and have a long chat with my child since he is a contributing factor in Christine's meltdown."

"Thanks, Ange." Brennan hurried after Christine. Once they were in the house, Brennan dropped the towel in the basket by the door and turned to Christine. "Go take a shower then read or listen to your iPod. You can take the portable DVD player in your room if you want to watch a movie."

"Okay. " Christine turned and went upstairs. A half hour later Brennan peaked in the room Christine shared with Emma and smiled, Christine was sound asleep with a book beside her. Brennan went into the room and carefully marked Christine's place in the book before pulling the sheet over her and gently kissing her forehead. When Brennan went back downstairs she was surprised to see Angela and Michael Vincent headed for the washing machine. "Ange?"

"Bren, Booth and Hank are standing in the water again. Michael Vincent is going to wash our towels plus Christine 's then he's going to apologize to her."

Brennan nodded and said, "Michael Vincent will have to apologize later, Christine is sleeping right now."

Angela smirked, "I thought she said she wasn't going to take a nap."

"She wasn't, but she's overly tired thus the meltdown over a wet beach towel. She used to do the same thing when she was a toddler."

Angela smiled, "I remember. Still Michael Vincent's behavior has been on the mean side lately. I was hoping a week with Hodgins and I plus no work would help the situation. I think he's acting out because he's older now and fully understands about Hodgins' accident. Brennan put her hand over Angela's. "If you'd like Booth or me to talk to him…"

"I don't know. We'll see how it goes once we get home. Thanks though."

"You're welcome." Fifteen minutes later everyone else came in for lunch. "Hey, Bones. Is Christine okay?"

"Christine is fine, Booth. She just got overly tired and had a small meltdown. She's upstairs sleeping."

"That's good."

An hour later Christine came downstairs to find Brennan sitting on the couch. "Where is everybody?"

Brennan looked up and smiled, "everyone left to go get the snacks they want to eat during the movie. You can call your dad and ask him to bring you two things you want or I can take you to get them. Do you feel better?"

"I'll just call dad and have him get them. I feel better. Are you mad?"

"No. Michael Vincent shouldn't have threw your towel in the water. He knows that and he also washed your towel and will apologize to you for his behavior upon his return. Would you like a sandwich?"

"Yes, please. Peanut butter and jelly. Brennan nodded and got up handing Christine her phone. She smiled when she heard Christine ask for chocolate covered peanuts and cheese flavored popcorn.


	7. Chapter 7 Ice Cream

Today was the last day of the Booth family's beach vacation. Booth and Brennan were going to work for a week then leave on Sunday for a week at a lakeside cabin. Despite protest from Christine and Hank, Brennan and Booth decided to spend the afternoon and evening in town checking out other attractions. After dinner Hank spotted an ice cream shop, "daddy, can we get ice cream?" Booth looked at Brennan, she nodded slightly. "Sure, why don't you guys grab an outdoor table with mom and I'll go inside and get everybody's ice cream. What kind do you want, Hank?"

"Chocolate."

"Got it. Christine?"

"Chocolate peanut butter if they don't have that rocky road…"

"Okay. Bones?"

"Coconut or mint chocolate chip."

"Cones or cups?"

"Cups."

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes." Ten minutes later Booth came back with a tray holding four cups of ice cream. He gave Hank his cup of chocolate, Christine her chocolate peanut butter, Brennan got mint chocolate chip, and Booth got black cherry vanilla.

"Booth! These servings of ice cream are huge, you should have gotten the small size!"

"I did."

"The children will get sick eating all that…"

"Nah, they'll be okay…"

Later that night Brennan sat on Booth's side of their bed. "Bones, my stomach is killing me!"

"I highly doubt your stomach is killing you, Booth. If that were the case you'd be violently ill and have other obvious symptoms. I do believe all of the things you indulged in today have upset your gastric system."

"Whatever you call it my stomach still feels like crap…"

I know. Sit up and take some medication it will help settle the acids in your stomach."

"That stuff tastes nasty it, chalky…" Booth groaned.

"I got the pills not the liquid. Booth take it, I don't like it when you're not well…"

Booth smiled a little and sat up, he took the pills and the glass of water from Brennan. After Booth downed the pills, he looked at Brennan. "I'll be okay, Bones."

"I know."

"Are Christine and Hank okay?"

"Yes, it appears they can eat large quantities of ice cream and other junk food and their gastric systems are fine with it."

Booth groaned and flopped back on the pillows, "Face it, I'm old, Bones."

"You're not old, Booth. Your stomach isn't used to the amount of indulging you did today, that's all. Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, Bones." Booth rolled over with his back to Brennan, she started slowly rubbing his back. "Bones, what are you doing?"

"Just go back to sleep, Booth." Ten minutes later Brennan carefully got up from the bed when she heard Booth start to snore.

The next morning Booth felt better and rolled over looking at the clock, it was almost 10am, they were supposed to be on the road four hours ago! Booth tossed back the blankets and got up, that's when he noticed the piece of paper on the bedside table.

Booth-

You slept through the alarm so I just paid for another day. We can leave later or today or tomorrow morning. We're going to the beach. Hope you're feeling better.

Bones

Booth smiled and grabbed the shorts and t-shirt he left out the night before and headed to the bathroom. After getting dressed Booth stood on the porch of the house and watched Brennan play with Christine and Hank while Max read a book. Booth quietly headed down to the beach and snuck up behind Brennan, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back against him. "Let's go home tomorrow, late tomorrow…"

"Sounds good to me, Booth. Do you feel better today?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Hank ran to Booth and pulled on the leg of his shorts. "Daddy, do we have to go home now?"

"No, we're staying another day. We'll go home tomorrow after lunch."

"Yea!" Booth smiled and picked Hank up before heading into the ocean…

A/N: This is the last story at the beach, the rest of these will take place at home or the lakeside cabin…


	8. Chapter 8 Fireflies

Booth and Brennan were packing for their week at the lake. "Bones, do we have any empty jars?"

"I put an empty peanut butter jar and a fruit spread jar in the recycle bin this morning. Why do you need an empty jar, Booth?"

"I want to try to catch fireflies with the kids."

Brennan frowned, "Russ used to do that, only he'd leave them in the jar overnight and the next morning they'd all be dead… I don't want that to happen, Booth."

"It won't. I'll punch a few small holes in the lid and we'll only leave them in there for a little while."

"Okay." Booth nodded and went to the garage to look in the recycle bin. He came back with the jars and began peeling the labels off and washed them out.

Three nights later Booth handed Hank a jar with three fireflies inside. "Don't shake the jar, just hold it and watch the fireflies light up."

"Okay. Why do they light up like that?"

"So other fireflies can find them…"

"Why?

"So they won't be lonely."

"Oh."

Christine started to snicker and Brennan smiled at Booth. "He's five, Bones, he doesn't need to know the details. Christine stop laughing…" Brennan kissed Booth on the cheek and turned to go inside the cabin. A few minutes later Booth knelt down beside Hank, "Buddy, I think it's time to let the fireflies go back outside and be with all the other fireflies…"

"So they won't be lonely?"

"Yeah, so they won't be lonely. We can try to catch more tomorrow night."

"Okay." Hank handed Booth the jar.

Booth took the lid off the jar and watched as the three fireflies flew out. He put the jar on the picnic table and picked up Hank before heading inside to spend time with Brennan and Christine.


	9. Chapter 9 Sunburn

It was the second day of the Booth family's lake vacation and Brennan decided to stay at the cabin and work on the outline for her next book while Booth took Christine and Hank fishing. After making sure Booth and the kids had everything they needed and were out the door Brennan grabbed her legal pad and headed outside to one of the Adirondack chairs in the yard and began to work. A few hours later Booth smiled as they came back and noticed Brennan asleep in the chair, the pen and legal pad in her lap. His smile turned to a frown as he walked closer and noticed how badly she was sunburned. "Christine, take Hank inside and watch a movie in your room, please."

"Okay. Can we have a snack?"

"Make a sandwich for yourself and your brother first then you may have one movie snack with it. Take everything to your room and eat. I have to take care of mom, she's got a bad sunburn."

"Okay. Come on, Hank, you can choose the movie while I make us peanut butter and jelly." Christine gently pushed Hank ahead of her and up the stairs.

Once the kids were inside, Booth touched Brennan's knee. "Bones…Bones…Bones, wake up!"

Brennan stirred and started to stretch, "Ow."

"Yeah, you fell asleep, sweated off your sunscreen and didn't wake up to reapply it…"

Brennan looked at her arms and legs, "it's a bad burn, but not bad enough to need medical attention. Where are the children?"

"I sent them inside, Christine is making them PB&J for lunch and they're going to eat and watch a movie in her room. I thought you could use the peace and privacy while I put that aloe stuff on you. Let's go inside." Booth picked up the legal pad and pen. "Don't read that!" Booth read a few words before turning the pad of paper face down in his hand. Booth watched Brennan slowly get up from the chair. "I would help, but I don't know where to touch you without hurting you."

Brennan smiled a little, "It's okay, Booth. The backs of my legs are burnt a little and plus I'm sticking to the chair a little." Booth nodded and followed Brennan inside. Brennan glanced at the kitchen and saw peanut butter smeared across the counter. "I'll clean it up after you get settled." Brennan went to the bedroom and carefully laid down. Booth went into the bathroom and came back with cold rags and the tube of aloe gel. "I'll be gentle, but it's still going to hurt."

"I know. Did you enjoy fishing with the kids?"

"Yeah. Hank got the most fish, he and Christine were happy we didn't keep them. We couldn't have anyway all that we caught were smaller that the size minimum." Brennan tried not to wince as Booth put aloe on her arm. "Sorry, Bones."

"It's fine, Booth. It's my own fault. Did the children get burned?"

"Hank's cheek is a little pink, nothing like your burn though."

"That's good." Ten minutes later Booth was done applying the aloe gel and cold rags. "I'm done, Bones. Hopefully that will help for a little while."

"Thanks, Booth. I do feel a little better. I'm going to stay here for a little while, laying on my side is the only position that none of the badly burned areas of my body touch anything."

Booth smiled a little and kissed Brennan, "Okay, do you need anything?"

"I could use a glass of water. I don't feel like eating anything right now."

"Okay." Booth brought in a big glass of ice water and the novel Brennan was reading, "I brought your book in case you wanted to read it, Bones."

"Thanks Booth."

Two hours later Brennan was dozing off when she felt the bed dip slightly, she opened her eyes to see Hank climbing on the opposite corner of the bed. "What are you doing, buddy?"

"Daddy said I could come in here, but I can't touch you because it will hurt you."

Brennan smiled, "daddy's right, touching me will hurt, but you can come closer to me that way I can read you the book you have with you."

Hank smiled and quickly climbed up on the bed, he laid down about two feet from Brennan and slid the book toward her. Brennan winced slightly and picked up the book and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10 Beach Umbrella

The next morning Brennan slowly made her way into the kitchen where Booth was making scrambled eggs for Christine and Hank.

"Mommy is awake, daddy." Booth turned and smiled at Brennan, "hey, Bones, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm a little stiff, but my skin isn't as warm as it was yesterday."

"That's good, Bones."

"I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch last night. I couldn't get comfortable and with the bed only being a full, there wasn't enough room for both of us to be in there without you accidently touching me."

"It's fine, Bones. The couch is really comfy. My back feels fine."

"That's good." Brennan walked over to the table and sat down, picking up a piece of toast.

"Mommy, can you come to the lake with us today?'

"Hank, I think I need to stay inside today. You should go have fun at the lake with Daddy and Christine."

"Please…"

"Hank, I-"

"Bones, I went to the rental place where we got the paddle boats the other day and rented the biggest beach umbrella they had, it's basically a tent. I can set that up for you so you can be outside with us and not get burned worse."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones." Two hours later Brennan was sitting in the shade of the umbrella watching Booth try and convince Hank to sit in the other inner tube next to Christine. "Hank, you'll float just like Christine is. I won't let go. Just try it for a few minutes and if you don't like it you can go sit with mommy under the umbrella."

"Okay." Booth smiled at put Hank in the inner tube and pushed off to get him to float a little farther out. After a few minutes Brennan smiled when she heard Hank laugh as Christine gently splash him.


	11. Chapter 11 Broken Air Conditioner

It was midafternoon when Booth pulled into the driveway after the week at the lake. "As much as I enjoyed the lake I'm glad we're home, Bones."

"Me too, Booth. Though it was a lot cooler at the lake."

"Yeah, but the house should be nice and cool after being closed up for a week."

"True." Brennan got out of the SUV and went to the back to help Hank out of his booster seat. Booth unlocked the front door and went back to the SUV to hand Christine and Hank their bags. He gave Hank his bag, "the door is unlocked, bud."

"Okay." Hank took his bag and headed inside, Brennan followed. "Mommy, it's hot in here."

"Yes, it is quite warm in here. Go put your bag in your room while daddy and I see what's wrong with the air conditioner."

"Okay." Hank headed to his room.

"Bones, it's like an oven in here!" Booth dropped his and Brennan's suitcases in a heap by the door.

"Yes, it seems the air conditioner is broken."

"It shouldn't be, we had it serviced four months ago. The tech said it was fine…"

"Well apparently now it's broken…"

Booth rolled his eyes and headed for the basement. "I'll go look at it." Brennan nodded and began taking her and Booth's bags to their room. Ten minutes later Booth stood in the bedroom doorway. "The air conditioner is running, but it's blowing out really hot air instead of cold air."

"That's not good."

"Nope. Call Angela or Max and see if we can stay there at least for tonight. I'm going to call the repair place."

"Okay. I'll call Angela, Christine and Hank will have more fun there with Michael Vincent than staying with dad."

"Sounds Good to me." Brennan nodded and called Angela, just as she hung up Christine came into the room. "Mom, it's still hot in here!"

"I know. We're going to spend the night at Angela's. Go pack a change of clothes for tomorrow, some pajamas, your clean swim suit and toothbrush, please."

"Okay." Christine went back to her room. Brennan quickly packed for her and Booth before going to Hank's room. Forty minutes later everyone except Booth was in Hodgins' media room having pizza and watching a movie. At the movie's end Booth quietly slid onto the couch next to Brennan. "It feels great in here, Bones. The AC is toast, since it is over ten years old they're going to replace it. Everything is covered under the extended service plan. It will take a day or two for them to get the new unit hen a day to install it. I turned all the fans on to try and cool it down so we can maybe go back tomorrow."

"That's good. You and I can go back if it's cool tomorrow, but the kids have planned to stay here. Angela and Hodgins are fine with having two extra kids for a day or two."

"Sounds good to me, Bones. Is there pizza left?"

"I saved you three pieces, they're in the microwave."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan.

"You're welcome, Booth."


	12. Chapter 12 At the Park

The Booth family had been back from their lake vacation for a week and Christine and Hank were spending the last few weeks of summer vacation at the summer program at the lab. Brennan noticed that Christine seemed a little sad since they had come home. Thankful for a slow day with no cases or paperwork Brennan told Cam she was taking a long lunch and grabbed her purse before heading to the diner and getting lunch for her and Christine. With a hamburger, fries, salad two bottles of water and two slices of cheesecake in the front seat Brennan headed back to the lab and signed Christine out for lunch. "Mom why'd you sign me out for lunch?"

"Because I thought it'd be nice to have lunch together. Your dad is in meetings all day and I didn't feel like having lunch alone. Angela left to take Hodgins to therapy. I got you a hamburger, fries and cheesecake from the diner."

"Yum! Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, Christine. I thought we could go to the park and talk if you want."

"Okay."

Brennan drove the short distance to the park and let Christine choose where they were going to sit. She chose to sit under a big shade tree. Once they had sat on the blanket Brennan had brought and began eating Brennan turned to Christine, "What's wrong Christine?"

"Nothing…"

"Christine, I can't read people well, but I know when you, your dad and brothers are lying to me…"

Christine starting peeling the label off her water bottle, Brennan waited. "Nothing's wrong really, it's just that vacation with you and dad was so much fun-"

"It was. We can go on a small vacation when school is on fall break…"

Christine nodded, "the best part was that you and dad didn't have to go to work. We didn't have to postpone doing stuff so you could work… I know we do stuff all the time, but you and dad are always working…"

"Christine…"

"I know what you do is important, but sometimes I wish you and dad had had jobs like my friend's parents and could plan to do stuff with us instead of starting to and leaving in the middle because of work. I miss you and dad when you work a lot… Hank does too… he told me…"

"Christine, why didn't you tell me or dad you felt this way before now?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't know I felt that way until you weren't working for a month and were with us all the time doing fun stuff…"

Brennan smiled a little. "Christine, let me talk to dad and see if we can find a way to spend more time with you and Hank without having to work."

"You're not mad?"

"No, sweetheart, I only wish you'd told me or your father you felt this way sooner… I have to go back to the lab, but I shouldn't have work to do. If you want to come with me instead of going back to the summer program you can."

"Can we go look at the exhibits?"

"Yes."

"Okay..."

Later that night when the kids were in bed, Brennan turned to Booth, "I had lunch at the park with Christine today."

"Did you have a good lunch?"

"Yes. She told me that her favorite part of vacation was that you and I didn't work for a month and could do things with her and Hank without having to postpone for work. She wishes we had jobs like her friends parents so we didn't have to work all the time. She and Hank miss us because we work all the time. I told Christine that I'd talk to you and see if we couldn't work something out so we can spend more time with her and Hank and not have to worry about being called in to work. We can do something like that can't we?"

"Of course we can. How about one weekend a month we take off and have Aubrey and whoever's turn it is at the lab take over for us and spend that weekend doing whatever the kids want. We could also leave early on Friday's if we don't have a case."

"That sounds perfect to me, Booth."

"Me too. I'll talk to Stark and Aubrey in the morning."

"And I'll talk to Cam."


	13. Chapter 13 Pool Party

"Bones, are we doing anything this weekend?"

"Christine is invited to Michael Vincent's end of summer pool party at Hodgins' house on Saturday. I told Angela that one of us, likely me, would stay and help keep an eye on things. She also asked if I can make 7 layer dip and another crock pot full of the meatballs she makes. Michael Vincent wants mini meatball sandwiches for lunch and she's concerned that one pot of meatballs won't be enough with five boys and Hodgins to feed."

"I don't know if I like Christine going to a party with boys present."

"Booth, Christine has gone to every one of Michael Vincent's end of summer pool parties since she learned how to swim."

"I'm not worried about Michael Vincent, he treats Christine like his little sister. I'm worried about the other four boys, they're getting to the age where their hormones are starting to go crazy."

"Christine is going through hormonal changes too, Booth…"

"Really not helping, Bones."

"I'm just saying… If it will make you feel better you can go to the party and help Angela and Hodgins keep an eye on everyone. When any of the other boys get too close to Christine you can do that intimidation tactic you do when suspects don't want to cooperate and scare them off."

"Don't be funny, Bones."

"I'm not being funny, Booth I'm being completely serious…You go to the party and I'll take Hank school supply shopping."

"Okay."

Saturday afternoon Booth sat in a lounge chair in swim trunks and dark FBI issue sunglasses closely watching everyone, but he paid extra close attention to Christine and the boy who'd been following her around since he arrived. "Christine, you and what's-his-name are too close to one another."

The sigh Christine gave was heard by everyone, "DAD, TYLER and I are like a foot apart!"

"Not acceptable. Move, please!"

"DAD!" Christine moved the chair she was sitting on over another six inches. "Happy now?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Booth felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Angela looking at him. "Booth, relax they're only 11 nothing is going to happen!"

"She shouldn't be so close to a boy though! In fact boys should still be gross to her!"

"Christine is growing up, Booth. What are you going to do when she wants to date? Lock her in a closet until she's 30?"

"Yes!"

Angela laughed, "Booth, Christine has known these boys her whole life. They're all in the same class every year. If one of them did get up enough nerve to try something Christine would lay them out flat, you know that as well as I do. Plus after she got done with them Michael Vincent would beat them up. Despite the fact that he teases her relentlessly at times, my son is very protective of your daughter."

Booth smiled a little, "I know. I take comfort in that fact daily…"

Angela laughed a little. "Go inside and get some food with Hodgins before I send everybody else in."

"Okay." As soon as Booth was inside Angela noticed Christine slide her chair a little closer to Tyler. Angela smiled to herself and decided ten more minutes of pool time before lunch wouldn't hurt anybody…


	14. Chapter 14 At the Playground

It was the last few days of summer vacation before school started on Tuesday. Brennan finished typing her report and put her computer in sleep mode before grabbing the soft cooler that contained the lunch she'd brought from home and headed out the door. Brennan quickly signed Hank out of the summer program. Once Hank was strapped into his booster seat he looked at Brennan, "mommy where are we going?"

"I thought we could have lunch at the playground."

"Can I play all day?"

Brennan smiled a little, "No, not all day, for a while."

"Okay."

After Hank had practically inhaled his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and ate a few bites of the fruit salad she made him, Brennan let him go play. After Brennan packed up the leftovers from lunch she went over to the swings and started pushing Hank. "Faster, mommy!" Brennan laughed and started pushing the swing faster. Close to three hours later Booth was leaving Brennan's office when he saw her coming toward him, carrying Hank who was sound asleep. "I see your lunch date went well…"

"Yes, he wanted to play at the park all day, I let him play longer than I should have." Booth watched as Brennan laid Hank on her couch and stand up.

"It's okay, Bones. Maybe you can take him back next weekend so he can play all day…"

"Yes, that would be nice. I find I'm having a harder time with the fact that Hank is starting school than I did with Christine …"

Booth smiled and kissed Brennan, "Completely normal, Bones, Hank is your last baby."

"Normal or not it's irrational, growing up and reaching the age to attend school is inevitable. Did you need something?"

"I came to see if your report was done."

"It is, but I need to get more paper and print it. I'll be right back, don't wake Hank up…"

"Okay. I won't." Ten minutes later Booth left the lab with Brennan's report in hand.


	15. Chapter 15 House Party

Booth was finishing getting ready for the annual Jeffersonian employee dinner when Brennan came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Booth leaned into Brennan a little, "Bones, please don't make me go to this thing. These dinners are full of squints in suits talking about stuff I don't understand or are interested in. The food is weird and it's tiny portions covered in odd flavored sauces."

Brennan straightened Booth's collar, "Booth, I don't like these dinners any more than you do. I find anyone outside of the Forensic Anthropology Department insufferable."

Booth laughed, "I still don't want to go…"

"Our whole team, minus the interns is expected to be there and as the official unofficial FBI liaison you're also expected to be there. Plus you're my husband and if you're not with me Dr. Brownie from the ancient artifacts division is bound to hit on me again. This year is going to be different, it's a smaller party at Dr. Roper's residence."

Booth stiffened, "some squint hits on you, Bones?"

"Relax Booth, Dr. Brownie hits on all women who aren't married or aren't accompanied by their mates. He even hits on Cam though this time she'll have Airastoo to wart him off."

"Now I have no choice but to go."

"We might have a good time. It's more of a house party than a formal gathering, business casual attire, there will be a buffet with more casual party food, and lots of liquor…."

"I'll still have to talk to people, the only squints I like talking to are yours and that's only when they don't get too squinty. "

Brennan laughed and kissed Booth, "We need to go." Booth nodded and followed Brennan from the room. Three hours later Booth was have a good time, the food was normal and mostly things he ate like chicken and BBQ ribs along with all the normal summer sides. They also had a good verity of vegetarian dishes, many of the other squints were vegetarian. Booth had even found a squint from the rare books department to talk to that shared his love of hockey and other sports while Brennan chatted up someone from the Egyptian department about some new mummies they were trying to acquire. From the corner of his eye Booth noticed someone approach Brennan and knew instantly it was Br. Brownie.

"Good evening, Temperance."

"Good evening, Dr. Brownie…"

"I see you're here by yourself, just as well though I never liked you with that FBI agent."

"Dr. Brownie, agent Booth is here with me. He is talking to Simon from the rare books department. "

"What do you say we leave them to it and go get a drink and have a stimulating academic conversation?"

Dr. Brownie was reaching for Brennan's arm when he heard, "touch her and I'll break your arm…" Brownie turned to see Booth glaring at him.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yes, I was going to come see if you were ready to go home and relieve dad of babysitting the children."

"Sure lets go." Booth led Brennan past a disgusted Dr. Brownie.

"Did you have a nice time talking to Simon, Booth?'

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. He's a squint, but he's really normal… He invited me to his place to watch the game next weekend."

"Are you going to go?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind Booth. It will do you both good, Simon has been lonely since his wife Sarah passed away last year. I've been somewhat worried about him…" Booth pulled Brennan to him and kissed her. "I love you, Bones."

"I love you too, Booth."

A/N: I couldn't think of something for this one, this is what came out… P.S. Dr. Brownie was a professor of mine in college… he was different to say the least. Dr. Roper was also one of my professors, she was really nice and a favorite of mine…


	16. Chapter 16 Barbecue

Brennan came home to find Booth in the kitchen putting chunks of meat on skewers while Hank was sitting at the counter putting potatoes, squash, and zucchini on skewers.

"Hi mommy! I'm helping daddy!"

"Hi Hank! You're doing a good job helping daddy." Hank grinned and picked up a new skewer and began to stick potato chunks on it.

"Hi Bones. It's a nice night I thought I'd barbeque some steak skewers along with vegetable ones and corn. I have some of that meat substitute stuff marinating for you."

"Sounds good, Booth. Do you need help?"

"You can cut the pineapple, I thought I'd grill it and have it with ice cream. I got vanilla and coconut ice cream, hot fudge sauce and strawberries." Brennan smiled and walked closer to Booth and whispered, "We should set up an outdoor movie; the kids would love it." Then she began to cut up the pineapple.

"We can do that."

"Where is Christine?"

"In her room, she and Michael Vincent got into it in the pickup line today. She said she'd set the table though." Booth finished the skewers.

"Okay. Let's eat outside."

"Fine by me."

"Daddy, I'm done with the veg-a-tables. I'll go get Chrissy now." Brennan smiled at Hank, "I'll go get Chrissy while you wash your hands, okay? You can wake her up tomorrow."

"Okay." Booth grabbed the tray of skewers from the table and headed outside.

Brennan went to Christine's room and knocked softly on the doorframe, Christine looked up. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart. Your dad is cooking dinner you need to set the table. We're eating outside."

"Okay." Christine got up and started toward the kitchen, Brennan stopped her. "Christine, is everything okay with you and Michael Vincent?"

"Yeah, he's just being stupid…"

"Christine, what have I told you about calling anyone stupid?"

"Fine he's being imprudent…" Brennan laughed and kissed the top pf Christine's head. An hour later they were all ready for the movie, ten minutes into it Christine wedged herself between Booth and Brennan on their outdoor loveseat. "Everything okay, baby girl?"

"Yeah, I just…" Christine shrugged her shoulders, Booth pulled her to him and kissed the side of her head.


	17. Chapter 17 Fireworks

Hank wondered into the kitchen, "Mommy, what are you doing?"

Brennan glanced at Hank and turned her attention back to the large pot she was shaking on the stove. "I'm making popcorn to take with us when we go watch the fireworks in the park tonight."

"It's not July, it's September! Plus we already did that at the beach…"

Brennan emptied the popped popcorn into four induvial bowls with lids and put them in the insulated bag on the counter.

"They didn't have fireworks here on the fourth of July because it was raining. They're having them tonight and daddy and I thought that you and Christine would like to go see them again. Aunt Angela, Uncle Hodgins, and Michael Vincent are meeting us there."

"Yea!" Brennan smiled and gave Hank a handful of the leftover popcorn. "Go put your pajamas on now so if you fall asleep before we come home you can just go to bed when we get home."

"Okay." Hank finished his popcorn and ran to his room. Brennan put water bottles and napkins in another insulated bag and went to find some extra blankets. An hour later Christine, Hank, and Michael Vincent were sitting in the Back of Booth's SUV bundled up in blankets eating their popcorn and waiting for the fireworks to start.

A/N: when I was a kid mom would make a big paper grocery bag full of popcorn and we'd load up and head over to the mall parking lot and watch the fireworks display… Where I live it rained this Fourth of July so the town next to me had their fireworks on Labor Day…


	18. Chapter 18 Summer School

It was the night before the first day of school, Hank and Christine were in bed. Brennan was making sure that the mountain of school supplies she'd spent a small fortune buying last weekend were clearly labeled and put in the right backpack. Booth was making sure lunchboxes were washed and ready to go, packing everything but the sandwiches and filling their drink bottles.

"All right Bones, lunches are done all we have to do is make two sandwiches and fill the drink bottles."

"Did you remember to peel and cut up Christine's apple?"

"Yes, and I put that stuff on it so it won't turn brown. I also cut the top on Hank's banana so it's easier for him to peel at lunchtime."

"Good."

"Did you manage to get everything they need packed up?"

"Yes, all though I don't know if Hank can carry his backpack, it's very heavy. Good thing he can leave most of it at school."

"I'll carry Hank's backpack inside for him. Do you think he'll be okay tomorrow?"

"Yes, he's very excited about going to the same school as Christine."

Booth smiled, "I talked to her, and she said she'd go to his class and get him afterschool to go outside to wait for us in the pickup line."

"That's good I know the teachers will watch and he won't run off, but I am worried about him trying to find Christine outside."

"I know, me too. Can you believe summer is over?"

"No, time is passing too quickly…"

"It is. Our long vacation with everyone was fun. We'll have to do it again next year."

"We will though it will be a much shorter vacation…"

"Why?"

"Christine has expressed an interest in playing the violin in middle school orchestra next year and students are required to go to summer school to begin learning how to play their chosen instrument. They get about two weeks off at the end of august until school starts and the rest of the final week of regular school year"

"Well at least I'll never have to worry about band camp…"


	19. Chapter 19 Planting a Garden

Booth came home to a quiet house and Brennan in the kitchen chopping tomatoes.

"Hey Bones, where are the kids?"

"Hi Booth. Angela invited them over for an impromptu movie night and sleepover with Michael Vincent. Since it is Friday and we haven't had a lot of alone time lately I accepted."

"That sounds good to me Bones. Remind me to send Angela flowers in thanks Monday."

Brennan laughed, "We'll have to reciprocate next weekend."

"That's fine, Christine has been wanting to go skating with Michael Vincent anyway. What are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we'd have our own movie night. I made you homemade buffalo chicken strips. I've been craving homemade salsa so I'm making that too-"Booth raised an eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant… I don't know how this batch of salsa will taste, the farmer's market was out of tomatoes by the time I got there today. I got tomatoes from the grocery store and they aren't that tomato-y. I paid twice as much for them and the quality isn't good…"

"Since we're going to be at home next summer why don't we plant a garden? We could plant tomatoes, peppers, onions Zucchini, squash, and stuff like that. We can freeze or can the leftovers so we can have tomatoes and stuff in the winter. Pops had a garden when I was kid and Jared and I had to help Grams put up stuff for winter. A good portion of our basement was filled with jars of green beans, beets, tomatoes, tomato juice, peaches, and lots of jelly. We had corn and other stuff in the freezer…"

"It would be nice to have our own fresh vegetables and things in the middle of winter. I think it would be a good project for us to do as a family. Christine would enjoy the project as a whole, whereas Hank is probably only like the possibility of playing in the dirt."

Booth laughed, "You're probably right, Bones."

"I don't want a huge garden, Booth…"

"It won't be too big, Bones."

'Good. I'm almost done with the salsa if you want to choose the movie…"

"Okay." Booth headed to the entertainment center in the living room.


	20. Chapter 20 At a Public Pool

Booth and Brennan weren't on their monthly weekend off, but they hadn't had a case since they closed their latest one on Thursday. Booth knew he was tempting fate by taking Hank to the public pool on a Sunday afternoon, but he wanted to see if he could get him in the water for a few minutes at least. Hank had gotten a little better since their long vacation. He would sit on the edge of Hodgins and Angela's pool and stick his feet in as long as Booth or Brennan sat next to him and held on to him. As soon as Booth opened the door to the pool area Hank froze, "Daddy, I don't wanna go swimming!"

"We're not, buddy, we're just going to sit on the stairs with our feet in and talk."

"Okay."

After a half hour of sitting on the side Booth went farther into the water so he was standing in front of Hank. "I brought your pool floats, do you want to put them on and move down a little farther into the water? I'll hold on to you." Hank nodded a little and Booth smiled as he helped Hank put on the floaties and move down a stair. With Hank in water up to his thighs, Booth held his hand and just let him sit there, "You're doing a great job, buddy. Are you okay?"

Hank nodded a little and Booth smiled at him. After a few more minutes Booth felt Hank relax a little.

"Do you want to try floating on your back like Christine showed you when we were at Aunt Angela's pool the last time? I'll be right next to you and the floaties will help you float…"

"Y…yeah…" Booth helped Hank lay back in the water, and after a few seconds Hank started kicking like Christine had showed him. Booth stayed with Hank as he did an almost backstroke from one of the pool to the other and back again. "You did a great job, Hank I'm so proud of you. Do you want to swim more or are you ready to go home and tell mommy how great you did?"

"I wanna go home and tell mommy."

"Okay." Booth picked Hank up and headed for the stairs and climbed out of the pool. "Hank do you think you could try swimming lessons again?"

"Uh-huh if you and mommy come with me."

"Mommy and I will be right there watching your lesson like before."

"No, I want you in the pool too."

"All right, bud. Let me talk to mommy and see what we can come up with." Booth kissed the top of Hank's wet head.

"Okay."

Forty minutes later Hank ran into Brennan's home office, she turned her chair around in time to catch Hank as he threw himself in her lap. "Hi sweetheart!" Brennan pulled Hank up so he was sitting in her lap.

"Hi mommy!"

"Your hair is damp and you smell like a pool did you go swimming with daddy?"

"Yeah, I floated like Chrissy did!"

"That's great, sweetheart."

"Yeah Bones, you should have seen Hank, he basically did the backstroke the length of the pool twice."

"That's great, Hank. I'm very proud of you. Christine made peanut butter chocolate chip cookies before she left. She left some on the counter, you can have one."

"Okay. Brennan kissed the top of Hank's damp head and put him on the floor, watching as he ran off to the kitchen.

"I can't believe Hank finally went swimming, Booth."

"Me either, we went really slowly. We sat on the stairs with just his feet in the water for a half hour then I got in the water and stood in front of him and told him I brought his floats and asked if he wanted to put them on and go down a stair. He nodded so I helped him put them on and held his hand when he sat on the next step, the water was up to his thigh then. After a few minutes I felt him start to relax a little so I asked if he wanted to try to float like Christine showed him at Angela's the other day. He ended up doing it twice then he was done, he liked it though. When we were getting out of the pool I asked him if he'd try swimming lessons again and he said yeah, but only if you and I were in the pool with him…"

"That's good. He'll need private lessons if we both have to be in the pool with him. I'll call a few places Monday and see what I can find out. I'm just happy he got in the pool and didn't cry."

"Me too."

Two months later Booth was standing in the same pool with Hank's swim teacher trying to convince him to come down the stairs, Brennan was behind Hank. "Buddy, you have your floats on I'm here, mommy's behind you. Just walk down the first two stairs and I'll hold on to you while you go down the rest…"

"No! "Hank started to turn away, Brennan stopped him.

"Hank, just walk down the stairs I'll hold on to you until you get to daddy, okay. Then he'll hold on to you when you get to the bottom and over to Miss Lori. Ready?" Hank nodded a little, Brennan smiled and took his hand as he walked down the stairs. By the end of the hour and a half lesson Hank was a little more confident and his backstroke was improved, but he wouldn't put his face in the water.

"You did great today, Hank. We'll work on holding your breath and putting your face in the water more next week, okay?"

"Okay." Booth smiled at Brennan and took Hank to the locker room to change.

A/N: There you have it, all 20 prompts. I hope you enjoyed reading them. The second chapter of our new normal might be up by net weekend…


End file.
